To Be Or Not
by Sakura 8D
Summary: A series of SasuSaku, w/ minor NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen. Rated T for Language. It started with a present from a bored girl who's parents were on vacation during Christmas. Just a few awkward scenarios that may or may not bring close friends closer.
1. An Early Christmas Present

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Naruto…**_

_F.Y.I.__: This is a collection of scenarios, if you will, that all occur in order and they are… just…. Yeah… whatever…. It's NaruHina SasuSaku InoShika NejiTen so yeah_

**An Early Christmas Present**

Sakura was sitting in her living room full of presents.

She was all alone in her house, because her parents and sister were out on vacation and they thought it was smart to just leave her alone on Christmas.

Though Christmas wasn't for another day.

She had just finished wrapping up her present to Sasuke, pushing it under the tree a bit.

It was a rather large box, compared to some of the other presents, but it couldn't be helped; she had found the perfect present for him, though she wasn't sure if he would like it.

'_Hmm… well… I know I won't be interrupting anything with his family… and I'm not exactly doing anything… Yeah… I'll just go over to his house already and get it over with….'_ Sakura thought as she pulled the present back out from under her Christmas tree.

Carefully wrapping herself in layers, Sakura carried his present out of the house and locked the door behind her.

She made her way through the thick snow and finally reached Sasuke's house that was in a more isolated part of the village.

In a rather unconfident way, Sakura knocked quietly on the door.

A voice from inside was heard yelling, "Who's there? If you are a fan girl trying to beat the bustle of everyone else, GO HOME!!! Or else…"

"And what if you're not?" Sakura yelled back.

Immediately, the door swung open, revealing a rather panicking Sasuke.

"Good, it's you…" he exclaimed as he pulled Sakura in and locked the door behind her.

"Umm…. Is something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she took off her coat and shoes.

"Dammit, I need your help, " he said as he pulled Sakura and her box to his living room.

She immediately blushed at this comment.

"Oh? With what?" she said as she looked into the living room.

And then she understood.

"Yeah, It's that time of year again; the time for overflowing rooms, I can barely get any sleep with all the noise coming from those fucking girls…" he said as he pushed a pile of gifts aside, practically tearing his hair out as he looked at the rest of the room.

"Umm…" she said, blushing a bit from the real reason she was there in the first place, "I… well, the rest of my family is out on vacation and they didn't want to take me along, so I figured I can just come over to your house to…"

Her voice slowly faded away as she turned her head away, some bangs falling into her face in the process.

He blinked a few times and exclaimed, "REALLY?????"

He tried to sound excited, though he hated gifts, because that meant surprises, which he no like.

Sasuke pulled her to the couch and sat down, saying, "Don't worry, come on, let me see what you got…"

Slowly, she sat down next to him, blushing, but eventually handing him the box, saying in a small voice, "Merry Christmas, Sasuke…."

Taking the present from her, he unwrapped the paper and stared at the white box underneath.

He heard strange movements coming from inside and he raised an eyebrow.

Cautiously, he cracked the box open to see something black moving inside.

"Huh…?" he said as he opened the box all the way open.

Inside the box was…. A… dog?

At first, the puppy was shocked at seeing so much light at once, but what seemed to be a smile appeared across the dog's face as he jumped out of the box, pushing Sasuke off the couch and onto the floor.

The dog barked and barked at the stunned Uchiha.

Sakura bit her lip a bit and said in a nervous voice, "D… Do you like him? I couldn't find the right name for him… what do you think?"

It wasn't until the dog's smile faded and he cocked his head, finally licking his new owner's face, that a smile made its way across his face.

"Sakura…. A… dog??" he managed to say, crossing his legs and petting his new pet.

"No, a puppy!! Do you like him?" she said as she moved next to him on the floor.

Surprisingly, his face lit up and he hugged her with his free hand, his other hand holding the puppy.

"Thank you thank you thank you!! But what do we name him?" Sasuke said as he let go at her, looking at her in the same way the dog did; the smile fading and cocking his head.

"I don't know…." Sakura said, scratching her head.

After thinking for a few seconds, Sasuke realized something and exclaimed before running out of the room, "I'll be right back!!!"

Sakura heard footsteps running up stairs and, after the dog pulled the edge of her skirt a bit, she followed his upstairs.

She peered into a room to see Sasuke shoving aside things in a drawer.

"Sa… su… ke?" she said as she crept into the rather happyish room.

Immediately, Sasuke stood up and faced her, something behind his back.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you gave me your present, I want to give you mine…" he said, and with that, he held out a small package, wrapped in dark blue paper.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she exclaimed as she took the present from him and sat down on the floor on his bed.

She quickly removed the paper and looked at the velvet box that had a pink and navy string around it.

It was a long, flattish box, like for a necklace or something.

And she had guessed right.

She carefully untied the string and actually used it to tie her hair back.

Then she opened the velvet box and…

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me and said…. " Sasuke started.

"And said…?" Sakura said back, not looking up from the object in the box or even changing her shocked expression.

He chuckled a bit and continued, "And she said to give it to the girl I learn to love the most and know that she is the same…"

Sakura looked up at him with the widest eyes he's ever seen, but he just smiled at her.

Immediately, she removed the necklace from the box and looked at it up close.

It was truly a beautiful piece of jewelry; it was, of course, a little silver plate that was red and white and shaped to look like the Uchiha fan.

As she looked at the chain, the unnamed dog jumped into Sasuke's lap and he began petting his puppy.

Tears began falling down her face and she quickly put the necklace around her neck.

"Ohhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOUUUU!!! Oh, why did you give me this?? Shouldn't you wait to give it to who you're going to marry?" Sakura asked, admiring the fine piece of jewelry.

"Hmm… that's an interesting question…" Sasuke said, giving her a side-glare.

She literally jumped onto him, hugging him while repeating, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!! If I told you how many times I was thankful, I'd be here for the rest of my life! And yours too!"

They were interrupted, of course, by the unnamed dog, who started barking and running around in circles before finally running out of the room and down the stairs.

"What's up with the dog?" Sasuke asked, rising to his feet.

Sakura laughed and also stood up, saying while pulling him to the door, "He has to go to the bathroom, come on…"

Down stairs, the dog was scratching at the door.

"HEY HEY, don't scratch at the door; I'm opening the door!!"

Sasuke opened the door and the dog disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Sasuke asked as he stepped out of the house into the foot-tall snow.

Sakura, following him into the snow, said, "Don't worry, he does that every time. He'll reappear in a few minutes…"

Sasuke continued to look around a bit, but then turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"What're you planning…?" Sakura thought aloud to him.

A smirk crossed his face.

Sasuke attempted to shove Sakura playfully into the snow, but somehow she was able to pull him into the snow after her.

They laid there, laughing, for a few moments, until the puppy returned and started at the happy couple.

He cocked his head at the two, almost as if he was raising an eyebrow at them.

Eventually, he laid down next to them and opened his mouth in a laughing manner, causing the others to giggle even harder.

Finally, the pair stood up, both now soaked in snow, and walked inside the house, the unnamed dog close behind.

"Oh, man! Now I'm all wet… looks like I'm going home now…" Sakura said, trying to get as much water out of her hair as possible.

"Hm, it's o.k. you can… stay here for the night… since your parents aren't home…" Sasuke said, looked away.

"OH REALLY!?!?" she said, sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, you can sleep in the Pink Room…" he said as he walked into the overcrowded living room.

"Pink Room?" she asked, following him in.

"Oh, uh, yeah, you see. My parents have this really weird pink room upstairs, everything is practically themed pink!! It's really creepy, considering I don't have a sister. You can have that one…"

"Have? Have…" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"What? I don't use it…."

"Alright, well, I'm soaked…."

"Oh, yeah, here. I'll get you a change of clothes."

Sakura followed him upstairs and into his room.

Digging through another one of his drawers, he pulled out a small set of pajamas.

"It's small on me, so it should fit you just fine," Sasuke said, handing her the pajamas, "You can change and keep your clothes in the Pink Room. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, yeah I do…" she said as she took the pajamas from him and left the room.

Entering the Pink Room, Sakura quickly changed.

She folded up her clothes and put them in one of the drawers.

After looking at herself in the mirror, she thought aloud, "Hmm… Sasuke's pajamas…."

She looked at the light blue set of pajamas; the shirt was a button up one, and the pants were just normal.

Sakura walked out of the room and opened Sasuke's door a bit.

She had changed too quickly though, and caught Sasuke still changing.

He didn't hear her, so she quickly closed the door, blushing like hell.

She sighed nervously and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" she heard from inside.

After a few moments, Sasuke opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Why are you blushing, Sakura?" he asked her.

"Blushing?? I'm not blushing! It must have been from the cold outside…." She said as she followed him back downstairs.

"Alright… well, I hope you don't mind helping me get these pieces of crap out of here… I was planning on doing that before you came…." He said, looking back at her.

"Oh, sure, I'll help you."

Even the dog pitched in at helping to take the presents into the basement.

Eventually, they just threw them down.

"Sasuke, I don't want to be here when you have to open all of those…" Sakura said as she threw a blue-covered present down the stairs.

"Yeah, me neither…." Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked back at her and shrugged.

The two laughed, even the dog doing his little laughing trick.

Finally, the two teenagers laid in the middle of the now clean room, exhausted.

"Oh…. My….. God…. Don't your damn fan girls ever give up?" Sakura said in between heavy breaths.

"No," Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at her with an exhausted look.

They laughed again as they sat up and yawned.

"Well, now what? I think this was a very nice way to spend our Christmas; Shoving unwanted presents into the basement…" Sakura said as she leaned against the couch.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm going to get a fire going in the fireplace…" Sasuke said as he got up and headed for the fireplace.

"Hungry?" Sakura randomly asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hungry?" Sasuke responded, looking back at her.

"Yeah, are you hungry? You've never tasted anything I've cooked, so you can't say I'm bad at it straight out."

"Sure, let's see what you can make…" Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice.

Sakura walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

She began looking through the fridge and cabinets to see what she had to use.

_-~*30 Minutes Later*~-_

Sakura walked into the living room with a bowl of noodles in her hands.

Surprisingly, however, she found that Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch.

'_Wow, he fell asleep… he sure looks peaceful…' _She thought in her head.

'_**Peaceful! PEACEFUL!!! You said you weren't going to fall for him again! SHAME, SHAME, SHAME!!' **_Her inner kicked in.

'_Dude, who said I was falling for him. I'm just… saying…'_

'_**Uh-uh, you aren't 'just saying,' You're just thinking. Whole different story…'**_

'_JUST SHUT UP!! I'm soo not going to fall for him again. I swore I wouldn't, only if he didn't love me back. He doesn't, so I'm keeping my promise…'_

'_**Mm-Hm, well, you might as well wake him up before that food gets cold…'**_

'_Yeah, yeah, that's what I was going to do before I was so rudely interrupted….'_

Sakura set the bowl down on the side table and crouched down next to the couch.

Sasuke was fast asleep, and he certainly wasn't a light sleeper either.

Sakura blushed a bit, but she slowly reached out to the sleeping boy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke, wake up," she quietly said as to not startle him.

She shook him a bit.

Carefully, his eyes opened and he blinked a few times.

When he looked up at Sakura, he blushed a bit and slowly sat up, not saying a thing.

"Tired?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

She picked up the bowl from the side table and handed it to him.

"Hmmmm…." He thought as he ate some of the noodles.

"Do you like them?" she asked as he finished up his meal.

"You're a good cook!" he exclaimed, making her blush.

"T-T-Thank you…" she stuttered, "D-Do you want some more?"

Sasuke sighed.

He said, "Why don't you go and eat some. I'm sure you're hungry too, right?"

Sakura nodded.

She took the bowl from him and walked out of the room.

'_She's been acting really weird lately. I wonder what's wrong…'_

'_**Of course you do! You bad boy you-'**_

'_GOD DAMMIT GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!'_

'_**Meanie…'**_

'_Go build a bridge and get over it….'_

'_**That's a good idea!! I think I'll go now…'**_

'_You do that….'_

Sasuke stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Sakura was serving herself some noodles for herself.

She jumped when she turned around to find him standing there.

"Oh, Sasuke, you scared me," she said as she sat down at the table.

He turned around one of the chairs and sat down on it.

"Sorry," he said as she quickly ate her noodles.

"Are you getting tired? I am…." Sakura asked, finishing her noodles.

Sasuke shrugged.

"A bit…." He said.

She put her bowl in the sink and washed it.

Sasuke pushed in his chair and waited for Sakura to finish.

After drying her hands, she and Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Sakura," Sasuke said before she went into the pink room, "Good night…."

Sakura smiled, saying, "Good night, Sasuke."

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke sighed and went to his own room down the hall.

'_Oi… what a day…'_

_-~*Middle of the Night…..*~-_

Sakura's eyes quickly opened.

She stared at the pink ceiling, quickly sitting up.

'_That… was… a horrible nightmare….'_ She thought to herself.

_**Crash!!!!!**_

There was a storm outside and thunder crashed.

"Oh, great…" Sakura thought to herself as she stood up.

_**Crash!!!!!**_

Sakura jumped.

She started shaking and quickly walked to Sasuke's room.

Slipping inside, she sat down next to his bed and exclaimed as she shook him, "Wake up, Sasuke, PLEASE, wake up!!!!"

She started crying.

Sasuke immediately sat up and exclaimed, "Hey, hey, Sakura, are you okay? Come on, stop crying!!"

She quickly hugged him, cringing as another thunderbolt crashed.

"Oh great. Storm…"

"Sasuke…. I had a nightmare…." Sakura started.

"What was it about?"

"I….. I….." Sakura started crying again, "I don't remember… but it was scary…."

Sasuke bit his lip.

He lifted one of his blankets and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the pink room? Or…"

He bit his lip again.

"Do you want to sleep here?"

Sakura looked up at him, tears still covering her face.

He put his hand on her head.

"Come on, slid in…" he said, lifting the covers a bit.

She immediately slipped in next to him.

He lied down next to her and muttered, "Good night…"

_**CRASH!!!!!**_

This one caused Sakura to instantly latch onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Hm…"

Slowly, he fell asleep, as did Sakura a few minutes later.

_-~*The Next Morning*~-_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

At first, she was surprised to be in Sasuke's room, but then she remembered the other night.

'_Oh, I should thank him for letting me sleep with him…'_ she thought lazily as she sat up.

Sasuke was still asleep.

'_I should go downstairs before I wake him up…'_

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and went out of the door.

Yawning, she went into the kitchen and drank some water.

'_Now what…?'_

'_**DUH!! Go back to bed! With Sasuke still sleeping you-'**_

'_Don't go there…'_

'_**Oi, it's rude to interrupt.'**_

'_Get over it.'_

'_**No.'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Uh-uh'**_

'_Uh-HUH!'_

'_**UH-UH-UH-UH!!!!'**_

'_Go away now…'_

Sakura did end up going back upstairs.

At first, she thought about going into the pink room, but decided to go into Sasuke's.

She crept inside and quickly slid into the bed.

Snuggling against the still-sleeping Sasuke, Sakura slowly became sleepy again, and she fell asleep.

_-~*An Hour Later…*~-_

This time, Sasuke woke up, yawning.

He couldn't get up, though, because Sakura was death-gripping his arm.

'_Ow….'_ He thought, trying to get out of her grip without waking her up.

No success.

'_I guess I'm just going to have to stay in bed until she wakes up… or at least let's go of my arm. Ow…'_

He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

She saw Sasuke's patient look and said, "Hey, you're awake…."

"Oh, Sakura, did I wake you up?" he responded as she sat up and let go of his arm.

"No, I woke up earlier anyway."

Sasuke sat up too and rubbed the back of his head.

"So… what time are you planning on going home?" Sasuke asked, standing up.

"I don't know. Some time today, I guess…"

She followed him out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

They were about to walk past the living room when Sakura tripped on something.

She came crashing down against Sasuke, making both of them fall to the floor.

"Oi…. I'm sorry Sasuke. Are you ok?" Sakura asked, attempting to move off of Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned and put his hand against his head.

"Oww… my… head…." Sasuke muttered.

His hand fell over.

"SASUKE??" Sakura exclaimed, trying to help him sit up.

Sakura felt the back of his head where he hit against the floor.

'_Oi… you hit your head, eh?'_ she thought.

"Come on Sasuke…" She said aloud as she dragged him into the living room.

"BARK, BARK, BARK!!!" the dog yelled as he jumped on the coffee table.

"Oi, dog… I accidentally knocked over Sasuke and he hit his head…" Sakura said to the dog as she pulled Sasuke's unconscious body on the couch.

The dog whined and shook his head back and forth.

"Hey!! It was an accident!! I tripped."

The dog sighed.

"Ow… my head…" Sasuke mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Hey, it's ok, calm down…" Sakura said, pushing him down against the couch.

"What… what happen?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I tripped over something and accidentally knocked you over. You hit your head and conked yourself out."

She moved next to him on the couch and brushed his bangs out of his face.

He groaned.

"Are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked, putting her hand against his neck, "You feel a bit warm."

"Hm. No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to stay lying down for a few minutes…"

Sakura hopped up, exclaiming, "I'll get you a glass of water!"

She rushed out of the living room, returning with a cup with water in it.

She set the cup on the table and help Sasuke sit up.

"Here you go…" she said as she put the glass against his lips.

"Thank you…" he said once all the water was gone from the cup.

He carefully lied down again and sighed.

"You relax, ok? I think I should go and change, ok?" Sakura said.

She put the empty cup on the table and left the room.

Upstairs, she closed the blinds and changed into her normal clothes.

'_They're a little wet, but once I get home I can change….'_

She folded the pajamas and put them in one of the drawers in the dresser of the room.

She walked past Sasuke's room.

Apparently, he had gone upstairs to change too.

She went downstairs and put all her things back into her purse.

She took a look at the velvet case of the necklace Sasuke gave her.

She touched the jewelry piece that hung around her neck.

Sakura sighed.

"Well, if you wanna go, you can. But if you wanna have breakfast first….?" Sasuke said from behind.

Sakura sighed and stood up.

"No, I should go…"

"Well, umm…" Sasuke started, his face slightly turning red, "You said your parents were on vacation… are they going to be around on New Years'?"

Sakura smiled.

"Well, since I was here for Christmas, I say you come to my house for New Years'. Oi?" she said as she pulled her coat over her.

"Sure… well, I'll see you later…" Sasuke said as she opened the door.

She waved and exclaimed, "Bye!"

And the door closed behind her.

Sasuke sighed and blushed like mad.

'_She's…. so…'_

'_**Allow me to fill in your words. She's so hot, I wish she'd go out with me cuz I'm a bad ass who wants to-'**_

'_GO TO HELL YOU SICK MINDED FREEEEEEAK!!!!!'_

'_**Meanie…'**_

'_Eh………….'_


	2. Happy New Year

New Years' Eve was coming around.

Sasuke was coming at six, though it was obvious he was going to come early.

Sakura looked through her kitchen, making sure there were plenty of snacks.

Looking at the time, she saw it was four.

'_Hmmm… would he come right now? I dunno…'_ she thought as she walked to her living room.

"Oi, Sakura! Happy New Year!!" a voice from behind exclaimed.

Sakura jumped.

"OI!!!! Sasuke, you surprised me!" She exclaimed, turning around to face him.

He grinned.

"So, I didn't know if you wanted me to bring anything. Did you want something?" Sasuke said as he followed her into the living room.

"Nah, it's ok," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Well… now that I think about it… I've never been in your house before…" he thought aloud.

"So?"

Sasuke just smiled and said, "Ah, nothing, nothing…"

Sakura dirty glared him, saying, "Sasuke, if you destroy, scratch that, TOUCH anything in this house, consider yourself dead…"

"Threat taken into consideration…" he stated, sitting next to her on the couch.

Sakura sighed.

"I don't know what to do… soo…" She mumbled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. We could just sit here…"

"Oi, no, let's go on a walk. It's going to get dark soon anyway…"

"Ok," he answered standing up.

Outside, Sakura and Sasuke walked along the brightly-decorated street.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to a colorful restaurant.

"Yeah…" was Sasuke's response.

They were passing by the noodle house when they heard, "Oi! Another bowl, old man!!"

Together, the two teammates sighed, "Naruto…."

Walking into the house, they saw Naruto and Hinata sitting together and eating noodles.

"Oi, baka. What're you doing here?" Sasuke said to Naruto as he and Sakura sat down next to them.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!??" he exclaimed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, adding, "… now…."

Hinata waved a small gesture to Sakura, who returned it happily.

"Really now Naruto… What are you doing here on New Year's? And with Hinata, too…?" Sakura asked slyly.

Hinata immediately turned blood-red.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and exclaimed, "NOTHING!"

"Well, Hinata. Do you care to answer the question?" Sasuke added.

Hinata instantly began twirling her fingers, mumbling, "Oh… N-N-N-N-N-Naruto asked m-m-m-m-me to come a-a-a-a-and eat ramen with h-h-h-h-him and I-I…" (A/N: I know… I know… it's exaggerated…)

"Ok, ok, we get the point. So you're on a date. You could've just said that, you know…" Sasuke responded as he received his bowl of ramen.

"ANYWAY!!! What're you and Sakura doing together tonight Sasuke??" Naruto asked, an evil look in his eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Whatever idiot…" was all Sasuke said, not wanting to put the wrong idea in his stupid head.

"RREEAALLYY??" he said with a sarcastic voice.

"Hm."

Hinata and Sakura were talking on the side; small talk that wasn't really paid attention to.

Naruto quietly whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Ohhh, I get it. So she must have given you a _very special Christmas present,_ eh Sasuke-"

Before Naruto completely finished his sentence, Sasuke dumped his teammate's bowl of ramen over his head and pushed his stool over.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" he exclaimed as he turned his head away from him and continued eating.

There was a small blush apparent on his cheeks.

This action automatically attracted the two girls' attention.

"Arguing already?" Sakura asked, while Hinata went around the stools to see if Naruto was ok.

"Psh, if you _must_ know, Naruto was talking about _you_…" Sasuke responded in a small voice.

He came closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

She went red and got off her stool.

"Naruto! You pervert!" she exclaimed as she kicked him in the stomach.

Sasuke smirked and looked away to anger the baka.

"Whatever already! It was a joke!"

_-~*Twenty Minutes Until Midnight*~-_

The two couples walked through the crowded streets.

"Let's go get a good spot for the fireworks!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling Sasuke after her.

Naruto and Hinata followed close behind.

Hinata turned to Naruto.

"L-Let's go to a hill. W-We'll be able to see pretty good from there…" Hinata said to him.

"Yeah, let's leave Sasuke and Sakura be, eh?" he added.

"Oi! Sakura!" the blond yelled after his friends, "Me and Hinata are going somewhere else, k?"

Sasuke just waved him away and was pulled out of sight.

"Eh, bastard," Naruto said as he linked hands with the shy girl next to him and headed in the opposite direction.

Once Sasuke and Sakura reached her house, they stopped for a moment.

"Huh? Where'd Hinata and Naruto go?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Oh, they said they were going somewhere else, or something," Sasuke responded simply.

"Oh."

They were silent for a few moments.

"You wanna… go watch from the upstairs window? I'm sure we can get a good view from there…?" Sakura asked shyly.

Sasuke smiled.

"Sure."

The two ran up the stairs and into Sakura's room.

"Just a few more seconds…" Sasuke mumbled, sitting down next to Sakura on her bed.

The window was opened and they had a clear view of the sky.

"Yup…" was all she said, leaning against the window frame.

The crowd became quiet, and after a few moments, started counting down altogether.

Sakura whispered along with them.

"Three…"

Sasuke turned to the happy girl next to him, and watched a smile appear on her lips.

"Two…"

Sakura closed her eyes and made her New Years' Wish.

"One…"

'_I want Sasuke… to kiss me…'_ she thought to herself.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" the crowd exclaimed together.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to Sasuke…

Just in time for him to kiss her…

He hadn't kissed anyone before, so he wasn't really sure what to do.

But when he pulled away, he realized it didn't matter…

The blush on Sakura's face said it all.

"Uh… uh… uh…" Sasuke tried to say, turning away from her and blushing madly.

Sakura was speechless too.

"Sorry. I guess I should go…" Sasuke said, standing up and heading for the door.

"No, wait!" Sakura yelled after him, not exactly thinking first.

He looked back at her, the blush becoming deeper.

"Um, uhh…" she started, her blush also darkening.

"Let's… have something to eat, ok? And then… uh… we can invite Hinata and Naruto too… ok? Yeah, let's do that…" Sakura rambled on, standing up and walking past him out the door.

"Ok…" Sasuke mumbled after her, following downstairs.

Sakura picked up and phone and dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey!! You've reached Naruto, the number one awesome ninja in the world!!" his answering machine exclaimed, "Me no here right now, probably out eating ramen. DONATE MONEY TO THE CAUSE!! I'M RUNNING OUT!! Anyway, here comes the beep!!"

"Naruto… you really need to change that message… Anyway, when you get home, you should head over here. It's Sakura, in case you're too stupid to notice. Call back," she said, hanging up the phone when she was done.

"Not home?" Sasuke asked after a few moments.

Sakura turned around towards him.

"Nope, but that's ok," she responded.

She smiled.

Sasuke felt his blush pop up again.

"What do you want to do? Watch a movie?" Sakura asked, walking towards the living room again.

Sasuke just shrugged and followed.

She turned on the television and curled up on the couch.

Sasuke sat down next to her and watched.

After a few minutes, Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"Oops, I'm hungry," she said, standing up, "Want me to grab you something to eat?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever…" he said coolly… though his stomach grumbling ruined his act.

Sakura grinned.

"Come on, let's eat something."

She pulled him out of the room by his hand and they entered the kitchen.

He sat down at the table and watched Sakura go through the cabinets for something relatively healthy to eat.

Slowly, he put his head down on the tabletop and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like a few moments, Sakura was heard saying, "Oi, Sasuke? Sasuke… come on, wake up…"

He opened his eyes and found Sakura standing next to him.

"Oh, sorry… Must've dozed off…"

Sakura handed him a bowl of soup.

"Here, you can eat this," she said, sitting down next to him, "It'll warm you up a bit…"

Sasuke nodded and carefully tried it.

"Mm, it's good."

Once they finished, the two headed back to the living room and continued the movie they were watching.

_-~*An Hour Later*~-_

Sakura yawned and sat up straight.

"Sasuke? You wanna go home now?" she mumbled quietly, rubbing her eyes.

When he didn't respond, she looked over at him to see he was fast asleep.

He seemed really tired, the dark circles under his eyes saying it all, though he appeared peaceful enough.

Sakura blinked a few times, and stood up slowly.

She walked over to him, and carefully pulled him up.

"Huh…?" Sasuke mumbled as Sakura helped him lay down, "W… What time is it…?"

Sakura just stated, "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep…"

She grabbed a blanket from the other side of the room and covered him with it.

"I… I should… probably… be going home… now…" he muttered as Sakura pushed the bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke… Now, close your eyes…"

He did, and soon fell back into his calm sleep.

Sakura left the room and headed up the stairs.

After changing into her pajamas, she climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

_-~*Morning*~-_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

She sleepily stood up and stretched.

"Oi!!" she exclaimed.

Walking to the living room, she found Sasuke still fast asleep.

He looked completely worn out.

'_Poor guy... he looks peaceful enough though…'_ she thought, walking into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Hm… I think I'll make some waffles… Yum…" she thought aloud to herself, taking out all the necessary supplies for doing so.

Just as she was finishing up the waffles, she heard a chair move behind her.

Turning, she found a tired Uchiha sitting at the kitchen table.

His face was hidden by his folded arms, but Sakura was sure his eyes would be closed and he was half-asleep again.

"Hey there. Good morning. You want some waffles?" she asked quietly, setting some plates on the table.

She brought over the one with the waffles and set it in the center of the table.

"Hm… that sounds… good…" Sasuke mumbled, trying to lift up his head.

"Still tired, eh? I know what you mean. Did you sleep well though?" She said as she sat down next to him at the table.

He just shrugged and waited for Sakura to start eating.

When she grabbed a plate and served herself a waffle, he too began eating.

"Well, after breakfast, you can go on back to sleep. That's probably what I'm going to end up doing…" Sakura continued, trying to create conversation.

The only thing harder than getting Sasuke to have a decent conversation with you is getting a sleepy Sasuke to do so…

He barely finished a waffle when he stood and stated, "Thanks for the breakfast Sakura, but I can't stand it anymore. I have to get some sleep…"

Sasuke turned around and headed for the living room once more.

"Don't worry about it. When you wake up, you can have some more…"

When he finally disappeared, Sakura let an upset frown show on her face.

'_It's ok…'_ she thought to herself, _'I mean, he looks pretty worn out. I probably would've done the same thing… if I was so tired…'_

Sighing, she put away the remaining waffles and followed the ninja to the other room.

She found him half asleep on the couch again, the blanket only covering part of him.

"Come on, Sasuke. Up, up, up…" Sakura started, pulling him up to his feet.

"No…" he complained under his breath.

He sleepily opened his eyes at her and frowned.

She led him up the stairs and into her room.

She help him lie down (more like dropped him) on her bed, and she tucked him in.

"There, that's better, right?" she stated, standing up straight,

But he didn't respond; he was fast asleep by now.

'_He'll be fine in a few hours…'_ Sakura thought again.

She left the rest of the morning to working around the house and cleaning everything up.


End file.
